The present invention relates to a safety barrier of the type which includes a door section mounted in a frame, the safety gate being fastenable in an opening using clamping devices which can be clamped against the sides of the opening. The frame may consist of an L frame with a hinged door section or more often a U frame with a hinged door section. The L frame and the U frame are both to remain in position in the opening into which they are installed whilst the door section is openable for passing through.
Child safety gates are used as temporary barriers across doorways, stairways, windows, and similar openings to prevent small children and animals from passing therethrough.
The purpose of this invention is to provide gates of enhanced reliability. The gate has improved securing means to secure the frame to the walls of the opening and to maintain the frame in a secure condition and to maintain reliable safe operation of the opening door through the continued use of the gate.
Accordingly there is provided an invention for a safety gate as defined in the appended claims.